Merry Mayhem: A DBZ Holiday Comedy Special!
by American Vigor
Summary: A few months after the fight with Kid Buu, it's time to celebrate the holiday season! But when an evil force reveals its plans to threaten the holiday awesomeness, Gohan must fight for peace! Join the action, have some fun, and enjoy this holiday comedy!


**~ Merry Mayhem! ~**

– **A DBZ Holiday Comedy Special Fanfiction –**

_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, the glorious franchise it is, is not in any way a property I control. I can only wish to supplement its mystique with stories such as the one herein. The same is in regards to related characters, symbols, plot elements, etc._

_With that said, I hope you enjoy the story!_

* * *

><p><em>Note: While the majority of this special is considered to be rated "T," for "Teen" audiences and older, parts of this special are rated "M," for "Mature" audiences only. Please keep this mind, and Happy Holidays!<em>

* * *

><p>It was a time of great rejoicing, not only because Kid Buu had recently been defeated, but because the holiday season had once again arrived.<p>

The wind outside Goku's household on Mount Paozu was accentuating the briskness of the already-fallen snow, while the morning sun's rays echoed euphorically across the fields of white.

Smoke was billowing from the chimney atop the domed dwelling, which itself was significantly covered with snow and ice.

Goten was in the midst of building a snowman with Trunks, and instead of using their energy to easily manipulate the snow into desired shapes, they were creating each component of the snowman manually.

About 20 meters away, Goku was in the heat of a sparring match with Gohan, with the kinetic energy of their rapid movements beginning to melt swaths of snow throughout the vicinity.

Videl and Chi Chi were observing the sparring match from near the house and enjoying the snowy spectacle. They were watching their loved ones intently, while many forceful gusts of snow were being kicked up into the air.

"So, Gohan, what do you think?" Goku asked, while shouting over the sonorous sounds of his and Gohan's punches and blocks rapidly connecting.

"You're right, Dad; training on snowy terrain is a great idea!" Gohan exclaimed, right before launching a basic energy wave straight toward Goku, which he blocked.

"In the event that we ever need to fight someone who is stronger than Buu, we'll be a lot more prepared for it by training in special conditions like this, which can only make us stronger overall!" Goku yelled, while kicking up the level of intensity by transforming into his basic form of Super Saiyan.

Gohan observed his father's transformation and smiled.

"Do you want me to start going on that route too, or do you want me to go Ultimate?" Gohan asked, while Goku briefly considered which option would provide superior training.

"Here's your answer!" Goku said, right before he charged at Gohan unexpectedly, to which Gohan quickly transformed into his basic level of Super Saiyan and started blocking Goku's punches. "The stronger we get at the lower levels, the stronger we'll be in the higher ones!"

After a few minutes of rapid punches and kicks, with some of the attacks making unblocked contact, Goku instant transmitted behind Gohan and shot a quickly-formed Kamehameha toward him.

Gohan dodged the attack, and Goku manipulated it so that it would reach up toward the sky.

"Tried to catch me off-guard, Dad?" Gohan asked, right as Goku released the constricting energy of the attack and let it explode in midair.

"As you know, you need to be prepared for everything," Goku said, while powering down to his normal state. "I think that's enough for today. I'm getting hungry!"

"Alright, Dad. Let's go inside."

The two vigorous Saiyans began to walk toward the house, with Chi Chi and Videl approaching them.

"Well, it looks like the two of you burned quite a few calories out there, and that will help you with all the food we're going to have tomorrow," Chi Chi said, right before placing her right arm around Goku's left.

"Knowing these two, even if they didn't train today, they'd be able to stuff down in one sitting more than you or me eat in two months, all without gaining any noticeable weight at all!" Videl said with a smirk.

"I guess that's what happens to a person's efficiency after years of fighting the universe's most sinister bad guys," Gohan said, while beginning to embrace Videl.

"You've got that right," she said, while embracing him in return.

Noticing the gleams in their son and his girlfriend's eyes, Goku and Chi Chi nodded to each other, deciding to enable the two lovebirds to express themselves without feeling hampered by their presence.

As they approached the house, Goku took a closer look at the snowman that his younger son and Trunks were still working on.

"Wow, boys, it looks like the two of you are almost done with that thing!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're just putting the finishing touches on it," Trunks said, while rummaging around his jacket for the final item that he wanted to include.

It was a rather large snowman, about three meters tall, and Trunks and Goten had been quite meticulous in its construction, with Trunks even giving Goten suggestions on how they could make the snowy waves of "hair" on its top look more realistic.

Trunks found the carrot, jumped what for him was "slightly" into the air, and placed it onto the snowman's face.

"Yep, that completes him, alright," Goten said with a smile, while marveling at the finished product. "He sure is a mean-looking Legendary Super Snowman!"

Goku couldn't help but grin at what was evidently supposed to be the snowman version of Broly. The fact that a carrot had been the finishing touch was notorious in and of itself.

"All this hard work deserves some cookies, wouldn't you say, dear?" Chi Chi asked Goku, whose attention almost instantly shifted from the snowman to the upcoming scrumptious morsels.

"Are you planning on making them using your special holiday recipe?" Goku asked, focusing fervently on the superlative sugariness.

"Of course!" Chi Chi said. "With all the holidays that happen around this time of year, and with Christmas Day tomorrow, it seems more than appropriate."

"You bet!" Goku said, while briefly noticing that his elder son and his girlfriend were still in the middle of an intense smooch-session. "Goten, Trunks, this means we've got to get inside right away so that we can eat the cookies all the sooner!"

"Holiday cookies are my favorite!" Goten shouted joyously, while beginning to walk toward the door with the others.

"I remember them from last year, and they're definitely better than the cookies my dad once tried to make my mom for Valentine's Day!" Trunks said, causing Goku to laugh aloud.

After the four of them made their way inside, Gohan and Videl kept kissing each other for about another 30 seconds, then parted their lips.

"You know, Gohan, after being out here in the cold for so long, I have a great idea on how to warm you up," Videl said, with an alluring and sensual tone in her voice.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Gohan asked, looking passionately into her beautiful blue eyes.

Videl repositioned herself so that she was clasping Gohan's right hand, and with a cheerful giggle, she began to run with Gohan, yearning to give Gohan a special Christmas treat.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Videl, this hot chocolate recipe of yours is amazing!" Gohan shouted joyously, slurping the delectable drink while at the dining room table.<p>

"Thanks! I knew it would warm you up well!" she said, delighted that he was enjoying the holiday recipe.

"Hey Goten, let's see what's on T.V.," Trunks said, while reaching for the remote control that was on the dining room table.

"It sure is great that Videl's dad got us one after my dad defeated Buu!" Goten said, right as Trunks pressed the power button on the remote, causing the screen to flicker to life.

"Speaking of Videl's dad, look who it is!" Trunks said, while all in the dining room turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

><p>It was a live broadcast, and sure enough, Hercule Satan was evidently reveling in holiday festivities.<p>

He was wearing a "Santa hat," mostly colored red with a white fuzz ball at the end and a white fuzzy ring that formed the base of the hat. He also was wearing a red jacket and red pants, similarly adorned with white fuzzy components along the edges of the clothing material.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas to all around the world!" he shouted into a microphone, while the main camera recording the scene panned out to reveal dozens of telephone receptionists. "Most of the year, you know my name, but during the holiday season, take the 'N' at the end and put it before the 'T.' That's right, folks, I'm Mr. Santa! As the world martial arts champion and the world champion of holiday cheer, I want to let everyone watching this program know that it's important to not only have a strong body, but a caring heart. That's why during this holiday season, I want you to remember that the holidays are not merely about getting gifts, but giving compassion and hope to those most in need. I've pledged a few million this holiday season to helping families overcome poverty so that many good little girls and boys can grow up to have better futures and become strong like me! Obviously I'm not asking you to contribute nearly as much, but even if you can spare even a little bit, it would go a long way toward helping children and their families obtain the food, shelter, and clothing they need to live the happy and healthy lives they deserve. What do you say, folks? Call in and help those in need! There are also many other meaningful ways you can help, too! My spirited friend, Majin Buu, has been very generous himself this season, haven't you, Buu?"

The camera panned to Buu, who was holding a giant sack full of various types of sweets.

"Me make loads of candy for all the little girls and boys!" Buu said into the camera while taking out a candy cane and showing it off. "Buu will fly around the world tonight and give people Buu sees tons of candy!

The camera panned out very wide, while "Mr. Santa" and Majin Buu met in the middle of the frame.

Suddenly, Bee, who was wearing a headset of plastic reindeer antlers, ran across the frame and jumped into Buu's arms, then proceeded to lick his face.

"From us to you, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" said "Mr. Santa," right before positioning the fingers on his right hand to make a "peace" sign.

* * *

><p>Trunks turned off the television, and Videl smiled.<p>

"The entire ordeal with the evil versions of Buu changed my dad for the better," she said, right before placing an arm around Gohan. "And that's in addition the humbling effect of finding out that the man truly responsible for defeating Cell is my boyfriend!"

"It sure looks like he's channeling his energy in a very positive way," Gohan said, right before finishing the rest of the drink.

"I agree; he's got the right idea," Goku said, while standing up from his seat at the dining room table. "Anyway, Chi Chi and I need to get ready for the charity event that Bulma and Vegeta are going to be holding at their place. I've really been looking forward to it!"

"Because of all the food, right?" Gohan asked.

"Well of course, but also because Vegeta and I are going to be putting on a bit of a show to raise some money to help the poor," Goku said. "Bulma asked us if we would do it as an attraction for more people to come to the benefit dinner. Remember, we aren't going to start heading back until around 9:30p.m., so we might not be here right when you get back."

"Alright," Gohan said. "Trunks, are you sure you want to come with Videl and me to the mall we were planning on going to today, as opposed to spending some time with your mom and dad?"

"I have to put up with their antics on a regular basis; I need a winter break too, you know!" Trunks said. "Besides, it isn't like I'm not going to be spending all day tomorrow with them!"

"Also, Trunks definitely wants to come to the mall with us so that he can make a few wishes to Santa!" Goten said. "I don't really understand how Santa's supposed to be all that different from Shenron, I mean, they both fly in the air and grant people's wishes, after all."

"Oh come on, Goten, hasn't anyone told you that – " Trunks began to say, before interrupting himself upon seeing Goku's hesitant facial expression.

"Tell me what, Trunks?" Goten asked.

"Um, … that Christmas is awesome!" Trunks said.

"It sure is!" Goten said. "I'll be right back; I'm going to go get my scarf!"

Right after Goten left the dining room, Trunks refocused his attention on Goku.

"If you were my dad, you would have already told him that Santa Claus isn't real," Trunks said.

"Ha! I can picture Vegeta finding out about that particular tradition and wanting you to not be fooled into believing it," Goku said. "Chi Chi wants Goten to find out for himself, and since I've been back, I've agreed with her about it. When Goten finds out that Santa's not real, we want it to be all on his own, in a way that doesn't really tarnish his innocence or make him upset. He's a bit more lighthearted and younger than you, Trunks, you know that."

Trunks momentarily thought to himself about Goku's words.

'Considering as how despite breaking my promises to not use my left arm or turn into a Super Saiyan I convinced him into accepting my victory in the most recent World Martial Arts Tournament's Junior Division by offering to give him a few of my toys, it's hardly surprising that Goten still believes in Santa Claus,' he thought to himself.

"I guess I'll help you keep that secret," Trunks said.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Gohan, Videl, Goten and Trunks were flying high in the sky and approaching the vicinity of Satan City. According to nearby billboards, the city had apparently been renamed "Santa City" for the holidays.<p>

It was beginning to snow, although the four were moving far too fast for snow to readily accumulate on any of them.

"This is yet another reason why flying is a lot better than driving!" Gohan said, as the four began to make their descent.

"There's the shopping mall, right there!" Videl shouted, pointing toward the large 'S-shaped' structure about a kilometer away.

"If Santa wasn't already at the mall, we might have had the chance to see him arrive on his sleigh!" Goten yelled, clearly overcome with excitement. "Oh, there are so many toys I'm going to wish for!"

"I'm not going to wish for anything big this year, to tell you the truth," Trunks said, causing Goten to look at him in surprise.

"Why not!" he exclaimed.

"Well Goten, my family owns Capsule Corporation after all, and there's not much Santa could get me that I wouldn't be able to get from my mom or grandfather anyway," Trunks said. "I want to let Santa give the gift he would have given me to someone else."

"That's amazing of you, Trunks!" Goten said. "Santa would definitely approve of that!"

"Yep," Trunks said.

"Yeah, after I got a punching bag with Cell's face on it when I was 12 years old, I stopped getting things from Santa, too," Videl said. "That was about a year after my dad became really famous."

"A punching bag? You were lucky," Gohan said. "All I ever got from Santa were textbooks!"

* * *

><p>The four of them landed right by the main entrance to the mall, causing many people who saw them to be taken aback by the unexpected spectacle.<p>

The two tall pillars at the front of the mall were decorated with shimmering and streaming bands of red, green, white, and gold that were wrapped around them, while each of the four large glass doors was marked with ornamented reefs.

They entered the mall and were amazed by the even more elaborate decorations inside.

There were holiday lights everywhere, with vibrant mixes of colors and decorative snow covering many of the awnings of the shops that had them. The main color scheme of red, green, white, and gold was readily apparent by all the embellishments and accoutrements across the storefronts. Had the color scheme been slightly different, one might have thought that the mall was for some inexplicable reason glorifying former officers of the Red Ribbon Army.

A giant Christmas tree was just 30 meters from them, ornamented with items of various kinds. Apparently, someone who had planned the mall's decorations had at least heard of the Dragon Balls in some capacity, since instead of an outright star at the top of the tree, there was an oversized version of a one-star Dragon Ball.

As they knew the boys to be more than capable of taking care of themselves, Gohan and Videl let the two of tthem run along and enjoy the many sights and sounds of the mall. Gohan and Videl had a very different idea of what would constitute a fun afternoon than did the boys, and they clasped hands while beginning to stroll pleasantly throughout the mall.

Goten and Trunks ran toward the tree to have a closer view, and among the ornaments was one in particular that appeared to be a robot with a white jacket and a yellow tie with red stripes. The robot was wearing a blue cap that said "Tori" on it, and its metal grips seemed quite dexterous.

After asking one of the mall attendants by the tree where they could find Santa Claus, Goten and Trunks ran about 500 meters down a long stretch of the mall, in almost the exact opposite direction from the one in which Gohan and Videl were traveling.

At last, they arrived at Santa's glorious local mall-based workshop.

There were about 20 kids in front of them, some with parents accompanying them, and some without.

The mall Santa was sitting atop his splendid mall throne, and he was decked out in a red jacket and red pants, as was customary for his appearance. However, his skin color was a dark blue-green, as was the case with his four helpers on the scene. Each of his helpers, in similar fashion to the mall's main holiday color scheme, was attire colored red, green, white, and gold.

"Hey Trunks, why do Santa and his helpers look different than they did last year?" Goten asked, innocent enough of the situation that he did not even consider the possibility that there could be more than one person who could portray Santa at a mall.

"Beats me, Goten," Trunks said. "Maybe he had too much fruitcake before getting here!"

It was only upon getting closer to the mall Santa, after about 10 of the kids in front of them had made their wishes, that Trunks noticed this particular mall Santa's white beard to appear noticeably fake, if one were to scrutinize it closely enough. Through using his extremely advanced eyesight, which he and all the other Saiyan Z-Fighters had acquired through their training, he noticed that the mall Santa's eyebrows had been colored white, as there were a few strands of what appeared to be orange.

Quite notoriously, this particular mall Santa was wearing conical earrings and also had a sizeable scar that stretched diagonally across his face.

Goten seemed to excited by the prospect of seeing Santa again to question any of this, and Trunks decided to not diminish Goten's fun.

Eventually, Goten and Trunks made their way to the front of the line, where one of the mall Santa's helpers, the only woman among them, gave Goten a clipboard and a pen.

"Santa would like you to write your name and address on this paper, and after you make your wish to Santa, I'll write down what you wished for. He wants this information so that he specifically knows where to deliver your presents!" the helper said.

While Goten was ready to comply with the request, Trunks was automatically suspicious.

The mall Santa from last year had in no way asked for this information, and no mall Santa Trunks had visited before had ever done so either.

Even though the overwhelming majority of the world's populace was gullible enough that they still believed that Mr. Satan had defeated Cell, Trunks was no fool, especially as a result of being raised by his parents, in particular.

Before Goten began to write on the paper, Trunks stopped him, then began to whisper into his ear.

"Goten, do me a favor and don't put your real address on this thing, okay?" Trunks asked.

"What! Why not?" Goten asked.

"Just trust me on this one, alright?"

"But Trunks, how will Santa know where to deliver my presents if he doesn't have my address?" Goten asked.

Trunks thought for a moment about how best to respond to the question.

"Well, Goten, he's asking for your address now as merely a formality," Trunks said. "He already knows your address and doesn't need it again. Santa knows everyone's addresses. How do you think he knows where to go for all the kids who don't get the chance to see him today? All you need to do is just tell him what you want. He'll know where to go tonight."

"Well, … okay, Trunks, if you insist," Goten said.

"Oh, just one more thing, Goten. You did tell Gohan what you wanted to get for Christmas, right?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, Trunks. Why?" Goten asked.

"No reason," Trunks said.

Goten finished writing on the paper, and Trunks was a bit surprised when he saw that Goten had written "11 Silly Salamander Lane" as his address, although the Santa's helper appeared not to take notice of what had been written, possibly because of the quality, or lack thereof, of Goten's handwriting.

Goten ran quickly toward the mall Santa, then jumped up onto his right knee. Trunks wasn't all that far from them, just five meters perhaps, and he was able to hear what they were saying.

"It's good to see you again, Santa!" Goten said, while looking into his eyes with bright admiration.

"Of course, young one, of course," the mall Santa said. "Tell me what you would like for Christmas, kid."

"Sure! I want a dinosaur toy, and a train toy, and an action figure, and an accordion!" Goten said, excitedly.

"How wonderful," the mall Santa said, which to Goten seemed like a normal response, but to Trunks seemed rather nonchalant.

"Thank you, Santa!" Goten shouted.

"Don't mention it," he said.

Goten hopped off of the mall Santa's lap and ran over to the exit of the workshop grounds. When he turned around, he saw Trunks walking over to the mall Santa, and Goten didn't fully understand why Trunks wasn't running to him with berserk intensity.

Trunks decided that the circumstances regarding this particular mall Santa were suspicious enough that he was going to have another sort of fun – the mischievous variety that he had in part inherited from his father, but of which he had long-since developed a brand all of his own.

He had written his address as "40 Tennis Court," and he sat atop the mall Santa's right knee.

As the mall Santa saw that this particular individual was not interested in greeting him first, he began the exchange.

"So, young man, what do you want to receive for Christmas," he asked.

"I'd like something quite simple, really," Trunks said.

"Tell Santa what you would like," he said.

"One adult magazine, and make it a good one," Trunks said with a grin.

The mall Santa was momentarily flabbergasted, but he then grinned as well.

"I'll get you a magazine, but whether it's that kind, you'll have to wait and see," the mall Santa said.

"Fine by me," Trunks said, as he jumped off of the mall Santa's lap.

"Wait!" Goten yelled, while running toward Trunks and the mall Santa.

"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"You've already had your chance to ask me for toys, and now it's time for other children to have their chances," the mall Santa said.

"I know, and that's why I want you to please wait for a moment!" Goten said.

"What's this about, Goten?" Trunks asked.

Goten whispered into Trunks' right ear, and a dawned look of understanding made itself apparent on Trunks' face.

"But Goten, where would Santa deliver his presents?" Trunks asked.

"Santa would figure it out!" Goten said. "Besides, our pal is a kid too, after all, and he deserves the opportunity to meet Santa!"

Trunks decided that even though this Santa was obviously not the real deal, Goten's suggestion would be quite fun to implement.

"Alright Goten, let's do this," Trunks said.

Suddenly, they repositioned themselves so that they were each facing the mall Santa, with about three meters between the two of them.

"FU …. SION … HA!" they shouted, while performing the corresponding moves of the Fusion Dance.

The vicinity became briefly enveloped by a golden light, greatly surprising not only the mall Santa and his helpers, but hundreds of people nearby.

The glow faded, and all who could see him were astounded.

"Hello there, Santa! I'm the amazing Gotenks, and it's time for me to ask you for the good stuff!"

* * *

><p>From across the mall, Gohan had been about to kiss Videl under some mistletoe when he noticed the unexpected emergence of the rather unique type of energy signature of a fused warrior.<p>

"Oh man, … what do the boys think they're doing?" Gohan asked aloud after turning his expression in the direction of the energy signature, causing Videl to inadvertently kiss his left cheek.

"What's wrong, Gohan?" she asked.

"It seems that Gotenks just arrived and that he's ready for a wild party," Gohan said.

He then kissed her firmly on the lips and then began to run down the mall corridor.

"I've got to make sure everything is okay and that he doesn't cause some kind of riot!" Gohan shouted. "You know the kind of brash smart-ass that Gotenks can be!"

"Hey, wait for me!" Videl yelled, as she then began to run toward Gohan.

* * *

><p>" … and I want five liters of beer, 10 shots of rum, and 15 – no, make that 25 adult magazines!" Gotenks said joyously, while many of the parents in the vicinity were attempting to cover their children's ears.<p>

"You still haven't explained how exactly that dance works. How can simple choreography among two people result in a single being?" the mall Santa asked, extremely eager to find out how this was possible.

"Tell you what, if you get me even half of that stuff right now, I might consider telling you," Gotenks said, roguishly.

"That's quite an interesting proposition, but you know what? I have other ways of getting you to tell me," the mall Santa said.

"Like what?" Gotenks asked.

Suddenly, the mall Santa swiftly grabbed Gotenks' neck with his right hand and repositioned himself so that he was standing near the chair.

Gotenks was struggling to break free from the mall Santa's grip, and even he was quite surprised that he was having such difficulty.

"For the record, I liked my suggestion better!" Gotenks managed to say, although with obvious resistance across his windpipe.

Nervous parents in the vicinity were aghast with awe, contemplating whether they should immediately flee the scene with their own children or help the boy who was being tortured by what was almost certainly the least friendly mall Santa they had ever seen.

The mall Santa released his grip, but not before slamming Gotenks into the ground about five meters away, causing there to be a crack that parted the decorative field of snow.

Gotenks looked up at the mall Santa, who was in the midst of walking toward him.

"I need to keep you alive to learn that trick, and if you tell me how to do it now, I might let you continue living even after you tell me!" the mall Santa said, while proceeding in his malevolent march.

Gotenks got back on his feet, and in the midst of the mall Santa's punch, Gotenks saw the attack blocked by a hand that was not his own.

Gohan had seen Gotenks get slammed into the ground from afar, and he had powered up to Super Saiyan 2 in response, then had moved as quickly as possible to stop the punch.

Gohan sent a quick punch toward the mall Santa, who to Gohan's extreme surprise managed to block the punch, although the force from the impact was enough to make his Santa hat fall to the floor, revealing the dark bandana that had been underneath it all the while, and more clearly revealing his true identity.

"Bojack!" Gohan yelled in surprise, while the diabolic deviant grinned.

"It seems my reputation precedes me," Bojack said, right before jumping backward a few meters and then crossing his arms in an arrogant fashion. "And for this holiday season, call me Bojack Claus, because I'm going to give you the gift of personally smashing you in the face!"

Bojack's "helpers" took off their hats in response to the revelation, showing themselves to be Bojack's four henchmen, the heinous Galaxy Soldiers, Zangya, Bido, Bujin, and Kogu.

"I should have known that a deviant like you might try to ruin Christmas, but how did you even get here?" Gohan asked. "I killed you and most of your henchmen years ago!"

Bojack was extremely flabbergasted by the statement, then had a startling realization.

"Well I'll be damned! You must be Goku's son, Gohan, all grown up!" Bojack shouted, with a chuckle. "Of all the places to see you again, I meet you here, at the sight of the opening stage of my latest dastardly scheme!"

"Gohan, I've never met this guy before, but I can tell he's a total asshole," Gotenks said, while entering a fighting stance. "Let's kick the crap out of him!"

"Wait, Gotenks, I need to ascertain a few things first," Gohan said. "Bojack, like I asked before, how the Hell did you and your henchmen get here?"

"As you almost implied, my minions and I escaped Hell during the events of Dragon Ball Z Movie 12, 'Fusion Reborn,' and instead of fighting anyone at the time, the five of us decided to take the opportunity to form a few plans to have some more fun in the world of the living," Bojack said. "Quite conveniently, none of us were ever defeated on screen during the movie, and even after Janemba was destroyed and reality was repaired, we were able to stay in the world of the living, all because the five of us were too strong to be automatically sent back without being defeated."

"Well Bojack, you always were the pirate of plot convenience," Gohan said. "And shame on you for breaking the fourth wall!"

"It is but another among the list of many casualties that have fallen victim to my miraculous powers to diminish the consistency and internal logic of story plots," Bojack said.

"It's no wonder that I've never heard of anyone having the power to stay in the world of the living for more than one day despite being already dead, as you probably concocted that notion yourself without caring about whether it would conflict with anything," Gohan said. "Your statement, and the way you claim to have achieved being able to stay in the world of the living, conflict with established canon and preexisting widely-accepted notions of Movie 12!"

"And I'm enjoying every moment of it," Bojack said. "Whereas Christmas for most is a time of giving, I revel in stealing the ability for a story to proceed without discrepancies and plot convenience. Why didn't any of the dead characters who were in the world of the living in Fusion Reborn, myself and my henchmen included, have a halo atop his or her head despite the fact that anyone who was dead but in the world of the living in the canon series had a halo atop his head? That was all because of me! Remember Gohan, I am, after all, responsible for infecting the ninth Dragon Ball movie with my illustrious inaccuracies and inconsistencies, as was evidenced, for example, by my insistence that I had met Goku before the events of the movie despite Goku, in that very same movie, asking King Kai who I am!"

"You sicken me, Bojack," Gohan said. "And I assume that it's also the case that Fusion Reborn as a whole isn't canon-compatible because of you, and that you're responsible for the fact that the movie is supposed to take place after the defeat of Kid Buu and yet my father and Vegeta are inexplicably dead, right?"

Bojack merely responded with a malicious grin.

"Master Bojack has no equal when it comes to plot destruction!" Bido said, relishing in the despicable magnificence of his leader.

"Zangya, you should hate Bojack for the fact he needlessly killed you in the ninth movie, so why are you allied with him now?" Gohan asked.

"Plot convenience, of course," Zangya said. "And speaking of plot convenience, don't you find it quite odd that you happened to have decided to come to this particular mall and that Bojack just happened to be here as well? There are many, many malls across this planet, and yet you both decided to go to the same one! How very convenient, indeed!"

Gohan was gritting his teeth, seething with even more anger than he had experienced after learning that despite the fact that Bio-Broly had appeared in the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie and he should have readily been detectable, Gohan had for plot convenient and plot discrepancy reasons neither sensed him nor come to the aid of Trunks, Goten, Eighteen and Krillin.

"But then why were you shocked that I arrived right here, Bojack, if you were responsible for the plot convenience that enabled us both to be in this particular mall at the same time?" Gohan asked.

"That's a plot discrepancy that I have been thoroughly enjoying, my boy," Bojack said.

Videl then arrived, and saw up close and personal how visibly angered Gohan was at the diabolic bastard who was still largely dressed in a Santa outfit.

"You see, Gohan, I shall break the fourth wall yet again by referring to aforementioned narrative text, such that in a similar occurrence of simultaneous plot convenience and plot discrepancy, your girlfriend only now arrived despite the fact she should have arrived much sooner, but did not because I wanted to enable us to have an extended section of uninterrupted exposition," Bojack said.

"Breaking the fourth wall, proliferating plot convenience, and making plot discrepancies profuse, … a trio of evil that only the most malevolent of evildoers could commit," Gohan said, while deepening his fighting stance. "Bojack, I will not let you warp the reality of this holiday special any further. You must be defeated, so that all the world can rejoice and prosper through enjoying stories that are devoid of elements that degrade their spirit of quality!"

"I am the source of all that is dysfunctional in storytelling, and that glorious essence can never die!" Bojack yelled, right before he swiftly punched Gohan in the face, before Gohan had enough time to block the punch.

Gohan got back on his two feet, and was suddenly even more perplexed at what had happened than he otherwise would have been.

"But you're not even in your transformed state, and I'm a Super Saiyan 2!" Gohan yelled. "Back in the ninth movie, I was able to easily defeat you as a Super Saiyan 2 while you were transformed! Sure, I've lost some of my normal state power level since then because of poor plot development issues I'm not even going to get into right now, but for you to be able to do that to me is ridiculous. How did you do that?"

"Plot convenience, of course," Bojack said. "Like a locomotive steam engine, I am able to draw energy from coal. As coal, during Christmas time, is symbolic of wrongful deeds, it is quite fitting that I have drawn energy from millions of pieces of coal that have captured the negative energy of poor plot development from numerous instances throughout the Dragon Ball universe. Everything from King Kai knowing Instant Transmission in anime filler and yet not transmitting Goku off of Planet Namek despite the planet's imminent destruction, to Cell in the original Japanese version of the canon series being able to regenerate the entirety of his upper body despite his own statement that his regenerative core was in his head, … all of this empowers me with strength!"

"So, … locomotive engines rely on coal, and burning the coal to create heat helps the steam processes move the engine on its wheels. Are you meaning to suggest that you, too, absorbed the coal by 'ingesting' it and breaking it down for power? Because if so, you've eaten a lot of coal! And if that's the case, then none of your coal analogy makes any sense!"

"Look, it doesn't matter how I did it, as long as I did!" Bojack said.

"As a Christmas gift to the world, I'm going to take a stand right here and now, and destroy you in order to help prevent the forces of poor plot development from proliferating further throughout the world and degrading the quality of so many books, movies, and other media that people will receive as gifts during the holidays!" Gohan yelled.

"I will kill you!" Bojack yelled, right before transforming into his ascended state.

"Generic dialogue like you had in the ninth movie, huh? That's all the more reason to defeat you," Gohan said, right before returning to his normal state, and then powering up to his Ultimate form, with his hair becoming more pointed upright and a sizeable, whitish aura surrounding him.

"Gohan, look! That fiend's transformed colors are lighter shades of red and green!" Videl yelled. "His transformation's colors are similar to Christmas colors! The plot convenience is boggling my mind! He needs to be defeated so that Christmas stories will never have to suffer from the likes of him again!"

"I'll take back what I said before," Gotenks said. "This guy is not just an asshole, he's a merriment-ruining asshole, one of the most fiendish types to have in a holiday special! Get ready, Bojack and assorted throwaway henchmen, it's time for me to bring this to the next level!"

Right before Gotenks could power up as he had intended, Bojack waved his right hand, causing the scene to shift to an intermission.

* * *

><p><em>Twas' a holiday night, not a soul was alive,<em>

_And all throughout Hell, the evil did thrive …_

Five of the most despicable villains to have ever threatened the universe had gathered for holiday festivities of their own, in celebration of their wicked ways.

"Alright everyone, it's time for each of us to show what we got for the person whom we were randomly assigned!" Frieza said. "We might as well not even call it 'Secret Santa' down here in Hell, and instead call it, much more appropriately, 'Secret Satan!'"

"It's funny because it's a sophisticated reversal of the earlier wordplay," King Cold said.

"Oh yeah, Father, because switching around two letters in a word can in any way be considered to be 'sophisticated,'" Cooler said.

"All that talk about Movie 12 has made me pissed off that for some inexplicable reason, I was entirely omitted from the movie!" Cell yelled with a bit of fury.

"I concur; I'm extremely aghast that I wasn't in that movie either!" Dr. Gero said, right before switching to a tone of sarcasm. "But look on the bright side, Cell. We'll both appear when Toei decides to basically do the same damn thing again during the Super 17 saga, in the middle of that incoherent mess of a crap pile known as Dragon Ball GT!"

"Anyway, I believe it's time to commence with the festivities," Frieza. "I acquired a gift for Dr. Gero. Observe!"

Frieza unveiled what appeared to be a white T-shirt with the phrase, "I was hating Goku before it was cool!"

"A most excellent gift," Dr. Gero said, right before putting the shirt atop the rest of his garb. "Your hatred continues to serve you well, Frieza."

"As does your astuteness," Frieza said.

"I suppose it's my turn to reveal the person for whom I acquired a gift, and that would be you, son," Gero said, to Cell's surprise.

"You already granted me the gift of being able to achieve perfection, what more could I possibly want?" Cell asked.

"Oh, I think you'll like this," Dr. Gero said, as he pressed a nearby lever that had been covering the gift, which he had encased in a metallic container beforehand. The container's doors opened wide, and Cell was amazed by what he saw.

Within the container was a 10-meter oil canvas painting, depicting Cell with his right foot atop Goku and his left hand strangling Gohan as he had appeared as a Super Saiyan 2 during his teenage years.

"I had the artist create the imagery for Gohan based on your descriptions of how he looked at the time and my knowledge of him, and I hope you find this painting to be to your liking," Dr. Gero said.

"Well Dad, I'm overjoyed," Cell said. "In fact, quite appropriately, I believe this painting to be nothing less than perfect!"

Gero grinned in sordid satisfaction, and Cell turned his attention to King Cold.

"Well, your highness, given your enjoyment of imbibing the finest delicacies, I believe you'll take a particular liking to the gift I acquired for you," Cell said.

Cold watched as Cell briefly instant transmitted away from the scene, then returned with two bottles full of wine.

"It took me quite some time to manipulate the guard ogres around here into smuggling into Hell some of the finest wine from West Kai's planet, and I hope you will enjoy it thoroughly," Cell said.

King Cold took out a goblet, which in emulation of an earlier practice he almost always had on hand, then poured a pinch of the wine and took a sip.

"Remarkable craftsmanship," King Cold said. "I can see yet again that the incorporation of my genetics into your system has helped enable you to understand the truly finest things in life."

"Indeed," Cell said.

"Now, Cooler, my son, I have a gift for you!" Cold said, while pulling a white shirt from behind his cape.

The shirt, to Cooler's modest amusement despite its rather notorious pun, said "I'm Cooler than my brother!"

Cooler did not truly think he would ever wear the shirt after this particular day, and had not exactly felt it worthy of his wearing it, but after seeing Frieza's facial expression resultant from the shirt, he decided to put it on.

"A thoughtful gift, Father," Cooler said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Cold said. "Don't tease your brother with it too often."

"Oh, this is nothing in comparison to what I have in store for him," Cooler said, causing Frieza's expression to shift from fury to one of being perplexed.

"Huh? What exactly do you mean by that, brother?" Frieza asked.

"You'll see," Cooler said.

He then snapped his fingers, and out from behind a rock jumped Zarbon and Dodoria, each wearing black leotards.

Cell and Gero began to snicker while Cold felt rather dismayed.

"What are the two of you doing here wearing those things?" Frieza angrily asked. "Ever since Ginyu had the bright idea to have the two of you accompany the Ginyu Force in performing a dance recital in honor of Emperor's Day all those years ago, I haven't been able to rid myself of this vulgar imagery! Now, you're exhuming it from parts of my memory that I've been trying to forget. Why are you helping my brother torment me on what's supposed to be a festive occasion!"

"You wouldn't believe the blackmail that Cooler has on both of us, Lord Frieza," Dodoria said.

"He said that if we agreed to do this, he'd dismiss about half of it," Zarbon said. "It was an offer we couldn't refuse. Thousands of apologies in advance for this, Lord Frieza."

Frieza gritted his teeth and turned his attention to Cooler, who was very deviously grinning.

"Cooler, you were supposed to get me a gift of some sort for this holiday, not an abomination that's humiliating not only me, but the two of them!" Frieza said.

"Well brother, I did get you a gift, and this is it! No one said you had to enjoy the gift I got you," Cooler said. "Now boys, begin!"

Zarbon and Dodoria began to spin like ballerinas, then continued to perform various interpretive dances, one of which involved Dodoria pretending to be a sandwich and another of which involved Zarbon pretending to be a piece of metal being smashed on a conveyor belt.

In the midst of the dances, Cell briefly instant transmitted away, then returned moments later with a bowl of popcorn, which he, Gero, and Cooler began to heartily consume.

After a few moments, even Cold began to take the opportunity to consume something while watching the festivities, and poured himself a glass of West Kai Wine. He delicately sipped it, and he found it to be truly delicious.

Frieza, however, was too annoyed to truly enjoy the moment, and was in the midst of planning ways to subvert his brother's holiday enjoyment for next year.

As the dancing, loathing, popcorn munching, and wine sipping continued, the intermission came to a close.

* * *

><p>Gotenks was shocked to discover that upon the end of the intermission, he began to defuse!<p>

Goten and Trunks emerged from their fused counterpart and were puzzled as to why the fusion had ended.

"What just happened?" Trunks asked aloud.

"The answer is simple," Bojack said. "I used my Plot Warp attack to bend the plot of this holiday special to my will, and I enabled at least a half hour to pass by as of the close of the intermission so that the two of you would defuse!"

"But I thought you said you didn't know about how the Fusion Dance works!" Goten said.

Bojack grinned.

"That's right, I did say that!" Bojack said. "I shall steal all the plot integrity from your special and give you the gift of boundless holiday ruin!"

"Even that attack must have its limits; I doubt space-time would be able to tolerate that sort of thing if it was used in high frequency," Gohan said. "So Bojack, I'm not all that nervous about you using it again for a while."

"Oh, but when enough time has passed, I will use it to steal from you your Christmas victory!" Bojack said. "As opposed to Santa Claus' spread of joy on Christmas, Bojack Claus spreads absolute malice. You cannot win!"

"What do you say we bring this fight outside, Bojack," Gohan said. "We'll have more room in which to beat the crap out of each other."

"Sounds good," Bojack said, right before raising his hands toward the ceiling, with a bright green sphere in each hand. From each of the spheres were waves of black-colored energy emissions, and Bojack brought the two spheres together to form a single beam. He shot his Galactic Buster attack, which itself is emblematic of discrepancy because it's inexplicably an energy sphere attack in the Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 video game despite being an energy wave attack in all other sources, and the shattered the glass ceiling so severely that shards of glass began to fall from above, in addition to the now-heavy falling snow that was making its way through the severely cracked ceiling.

Bojack and his henchmen flew upward while shooting the falling glass in their path, while Gohan, Goten, and Trunks below busied themselves with destroying the falling debris.

After half a minute, there were no more falling glass shards, and only falling snow was making its way down from above.

"Videl, there's something very important you can do for me, besides continuing to be very sexy," Gohan said, while looking at her, and then redirecting his gaze upward to make sure that Bojack hadn't decided to flee the scene.

"What is it, Gohan?" she asked.

"The Earth's Dragon Balls can't be used for a while because we recently used them during that whole debacle with Tapion and Hirudegarn, and we need to make a wish to disable Bojack from using his Plot Warp attack anymore," Gohan said. "If we can do that, then we can beat him and save Christmas and the other holidays. Do me a favor and fly to the Guardian's Lookout so that you can speak with Dende and get him to put you in touch with Kibito Kai, who will be able to use his Instantaneous Movement technique to get you to Planet New Namek so you can use the Dragon Balls there. Actually, if you're there, ask Mr. Popo if he can do it, although I'm not sure if his range is limited. Regardless, wish them and Piccolo a happy holiday season for me!"

"Why don't we just ask your dad to use his Instant Transmission technique?" Videl asked. "Better yet, why don't we ask him and Vegeta to help us fight these guys?"

"Dad and Vegeta are in the middle of raising money for charity, and I'd rather not interrupt them," Gohan said. "The same goes for Majin Buu. Don't worry, Videl, the boys and I can beat these guys."

"Alright, I'll make my way over to the Lookout, anything to help save the holidays from that bastard Bojack," Videl said.

Gohan and Videl began to fly upward, as did Trunks and Goten.

After breaching the giant hole in the already-broken glass dome, Videl flew horizontally away while Gohan, Goten and Trunks continued to fly upward.

The three half-Saiyans became level with Bojack and his four henchmen, with each of them floating about 500 meters from the top of the mall.

The snow was continuing to heavily fall all around them under a dark grey sky, adding to the despondent ambience of the scene.

"What took you so long? Were you making out with your girlfriend?" Bujin asked.

"I would be right now if it wasn't for the five of you!" Gohan said. "That's yet another reason for me to want to defeat all of you sooner rather than later, so I can get right back to that!"

"Five powerful fighters versus a foolish teenager and two little brats, … I like these odds," Kogu said.

"Don't discount us too soon, you weakling!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, we're awesome!" Goten said.

"We'll see!" Bojack shouted, right before he charging at Gohan.

Gohan was managing to block Bojack's furious assault of kicks and punches, and Bojack had acquired enough speed through absorbing enough negative plot energy from the Christmas coal that he was blocking most of Gohan's punches and kicks in return.

Trunks and Goten, however, even though they had transformed into Super Saiyans, were having a much harder time.

Bujin was using his Psycho Thread technique to restrain Trunks while Bido was proceeding to punch him in the stomach repeatedly.

Kogu and Zangya were repeatedly punching Goten, who was having an extremely difficult time blocking their punches.

Gohan noticed, right after slugging Bojack in the face with his right fist and causing the pirate of plot convenience to be propelled a few meters backward, that Bojack's four henchmen seemed only at around the level of strength they had been at during his fight with them about seven years earlier.

"I couldn't help but notice that while you've certainly gotten stronger, the rest of them don't seem to have gotten stronger at all, at least according to my energy sensing abilities," Gohan said, while unleashing lightning-fast punches at Bojack. "It looks like you kept all the negative plot-energy coal to yourself, while forcing your henchmen to work for you even so, didn't you, Scrooge?"

"So what?" Bojack asked, while deflecting or blocking the punches and forcing Gohan to block a few of Bojack's own. "You know that I love stealing justice and quality of life from others, and my own soldiers are lucky that especially during the holiday season, I'm not in the cheerful mood to steal from them more comprehensively!"

"The holidays are supposed to be about family togetherness and kindness for one another, and yet you're continuing to treat your own teammates like crap," Gohan said, right before side-kicking Bojack in the chest and then back-fisting Bojack on the right side of his face. "By the way, are any of you guys hearing this?"

"We're too busy beating up these small children to care," Bido said, right before punching Trunks in the stomach again.

Before Bido could punch Trunks further, a sudden strike impacted him from above.

Gohan smiled when he saw that Piccolo had arrived at the scene.

"Piccolo! Happy Holidays!" Gohan yelled.

"We'll celebrate after we successfully send all these freaks straight back to Hell!" Piccolo said, while proceeding to overpower Bido, whose speed was no match for the noble Namekian.

* * *

><p>At Capsule Corporation, the festivities were proceeding with bountiful merriment, and the main garden atrium of the main floor of the central dome was bustling with activity.<p>

Ox-King was in the midst of talking with Dr. Brief about the phenomenal nature of their son-in-laws when suddenly, the lights in the atrium dimmed, with a single spotlight illuminating Bulma, who was standing on the large one-sided stage that had been erected for the event.

"Thank you all for being here!" Bulma announced into the microphone, which she took off of its stand. She was wearing a Santa-style jacket and pants, and she proceeded to begin walking across the stage, to the left from the audience's perspective.

There were more than one thousand people in attendance for the charity event, many of whom had come to see the spectacle that had been advertised as the main event.

"As you know, I'm Bulma Brief, the chief executive officer of Capsule Corporation! It's delightful that you've found it in your hearts to not only be here and experience the joy of the season with us, but that you've blessed the charitable cause we are fighting for, the end of a cellular disease, with all your contributions. Truly, you understand the meaning of giving back to the community, and the people across the world are grateful for your service. Without further ado, I present to you the big moment you've been waiting for all evening, the most vibrant holiday light show you've ever seen! Now, get ready to welcome the first member of the dynamic duo of true power, the awesome man who's the father of my son, Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked on stage with a scowl, and he observed as the crowd waved and clapped upon his arrival. He had been extremely hesitant toward participating in an event in which he would not be fighting, but from his perspective dishonoring the art by using attacks in such a fickle and meaningless manner as this. Much earlier in his life, he would never have dreamed of permitting this attack on his pride, much less celebrating what for him was a shortsighted and ignorant holiday.

However, Bulma had convinced him of the worthiness of the cause, and he had begrudgingly agreed to perform, even if it meant having to be joined in this idiocy by Kakarot.

"And next, get ready to welcome the man who was not only the champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, but who continues to be one of my best friends, say hello to Goku!"

"Hi everybody!" Goku said while the crowd cheered, although they were clapping so loudly that no one could hear his voice.

He met Vegeta in the center of the stage, and they exchanged a few brief words while Bulma explained what they were going to do. They were each wearing their customary training attire.

"Kakarot, did you feel the spike in power levels from across the planet?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah, it seems that Bojack and his gang are somehow back in action, and that Gohan, the boys, and Piccolo are fighting them," Goku said.

"Well then, what the Hell are we doing here when we should not only be out there helping rid the Earth once again of that bastard and his band of buffoons, but having a lot more fun than doing this?" Vegeta asked.

"Aw relax, Vegeta. I'm sure Gohan will find a way to defeat them without causing too much collateral damage or our loved ones getting seriously hurt. The boys could use the experience, and I know that Piccolo's been eager for some more action. After all, he's still extremely pissed that he inexplicably was left out of the last four Dragon Ball Z movies, and that he didn't get a piece of the action against Broly when he was on Earth, against Bio-Broly, against any of the undead warriors who returned because of Janemba, or against Hirudegarn. Letting him help fight Bojack and his henchmen without the two of us barging in on the scene is the least we could do to help him experience the joy and merriment of battle in this holiday season."

"With that ridiculous fool Bojack and those incompetent clowns as his opponents, I'm not sure the Namek is going to have so much fun," Vegeta said.

"He will; trust me," Goku said.

"… and now, it's time for the light show!" Bulma announced aloud. "What do you say, boys, are you ready for the light show?"

Goku gave the thumbs-up sign, while Vegeta shrugged.

"Remember, just like we practiced, Vegeta," Goku whispered to him.

"Whatever. If I'm going to be doing this, at the very least I might as well care about making it look good," Vegeta said.

"Begin!" Bulma shouted.

Goku began the spectacle by launching extremely weak, yet clearly visible and radiant, blasts of energy into the air, as was the case with all the attacks that he and Vegeta were planning on showing the audience.

Goku shot a white, then a red, and then a green sphere of energy into the air, then used is energy to explode each of them in succession, opening the Christmas light display with the energy equivalent of fireworks.

Vegeta then used an adjusted version of the Scatter Shot technique, quite similar in manner to Piccolo's Hellzone Grenade technique that it was virtually the same, to spread a series of glowing golden energy spheres above the stage. Each of the spheres was floating in the air while Goku shot an extremely weak Kamehameha wave straight upward.

Vegeta then shifted rapidly toward the top of the atrium and shot an extremely weak Galick Gun toward the Kamehameha, with the intersection of the attacks especially illuminating the atrium with light. Vegeta then manipulated the energy of his Hellzone Grenade so that the golden spheres shifted collective form around the pillar of radiant blue and white energy. The spheres adjusted position so that they appeared to form a conical pattern around the pillar, as if they were the ornaments of a Christmas tree.

Vegeta then pointed his right index finger upward while maintaining his Galick Gun with his left hand, and formed a bright energy sphere at its tip, signifying the star of the energetic depiction of a Christmas tree.

The crowd watched in awe as the spectacle further unfolded, eager to see each and every one of the upcoming sights.

* * *

><p>Gohan slammed Bojack's face into Kogu's, while Piccolo began to thrash Bujin, releasing Trunks from the hold of the Psycho Threads.<p>

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Piccolo yelled, right before punching Bujin in the gut.

"Bojack!" Gohan yelled. "You might be a match for me, but your minions are about to lose their lives unless you give up! Especially during the holiday season, Bojack, I'd rather not have to send any of you back to Hell if I don't have to."

"My Galaxy Soldiers can take care of themselves!" Bojack said. "Only the strong shall survive!"

"You certainly are a Scrooge," Zangya said, right before punching Trunks, but getting punched in return by Goten.

Bujin was about to attempt to use his Psycho Threads on Gohan when suddenly, two fists collided with his face, sending him spiraling backward.

Gohan turned to see what had happened, and was pleasantly surprised to see that Krillin and Eighteen had arrived.

"Hey guys, Happy Holidays!" Gohan shouted.

"Happy Holidays to you too, Gohan!" Krillin shouted.

"Less talking, more ass-kicking," Eighteen said, right before kicking Zangya in the face.

"Stop!" Bojack yelled extremely loudly, causing everyone to briefly cease what they were doing and turn their attention toward him.

"What is it, Master Bojack?" Kogu asked.

"It's now six against five, and they have the advantage," Bojack said. "I might be a ridiculous villain, but I'm not foolish."

"Give up Bojack, so we can all go home and not have to worry about killing each other!" Gohan said.

"Never!" Bojack yelled. "My grand master plan is too amazing to simply give up on achieving it before Christmas morning arrives, and in order to fulfill it, all of you will need to be destroyed, otherwise you would try to stop me from accomplishing it!"

"What is your plan, anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Remember this list?" Zangya said, while pulling the clipboard with the list of children's names, addresses, and desired toys that the Galaxy Soldiers had recorded at the mall in the faux display. "Well, as it turns out, Bojack Claus was planning to not only check this list, but check it twice. And the best part was that no matter how good each of these little girls and boys were this year, they would all receive the same reward!"

"What is she talking about, you big meanie?" Goten asked.

"It's a masterful plan, all in addition to my goal of subverting the plot," Bojack said. "Instead of giving children the gifts they indicated on the list and told me when sitting upon my lap, I was planning on stealing each of those gifts for myself before the end of the evening, depriving each child of the chance to make sure his or her material wishes would be fulfilled, while enjoying all their desires personally!"

"You monster!" Krillin yelled.

"But that's not all," Bojack said. "After stealing all those presents for myself, I was planning on traveling all throughout the world, and spreading the gift of sheer destruction to each and every one of those children by entirely decimating their houses! That would make them appreciate material things during the holidays and overcome this 'caring about family and friends' crap, I'm sure, that is to say, if they managed to survive the blasts!"

"You're almost as much of a douche as Dr. Gero, and that's saying a lot," Eighteen said.

"But wait, there's more!" Bojack said. "Atop each of the decimated houses, I was planning on depositing a copy of the version of my movie, Dragon Ball Z Movie 9, from the infamous 'Big Green' dub, which is one of the most hilariously low-quality dubs imaginable. Quite appropriately, the Big Green dub generically named my generic original movie as 'Super Guy in the Galaxy,' and I am indeed quite a super guy. And you, 'Big Green,' especially know why the AB Groupe's dub obtained that nickname, don't you?"

"You monster!" Piccolo said. "I've been trying to forget that those dubbed movies exist! Leave all those children alone, and don't ruin their Christmas celebrations for all eternity by giving them copies of 'Big Green' Movie 9!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, 'Big Green,' I'm not sure if I heard you properly," Bojack said. "I believe you asked me to 'let those children alone,' right?"

"That's it! Bojack dies!" Piccolo yelled, while charging forward toward his main opponent, who ironically also happened to be colored green.

* * *

><p>The charity event at Capsule Corporation had concluded, and Bulma, Chi Chi, Goku, and Vegeta had made their way to Capsule Corporation's private quarters, as they had planned to do to briefly relax in private after the event.<p>

Bulma poured a bit of champagne into Chi Chi, Goku, and Vegeta's glasses, then poured some into her own glass and took a seat.

"I propose a toast," Bulma said while raising her glass, to which the other three responded in kind. She was still wearing her Santa-style jacket and pants, as was Chi Chi.

"As long as it's a toast, and not fruitcake," Chi Chi said, causing Goku to snicker.

"To the first holiday season of joy on Earth after the defeat of evil Buu, and to the blessed happiness and health of our families, and especially of our children!" Bulma joyously shouted.

"Indeed!" Vegeta exclaimed, while holding up his glass for Bulma to clank with her own. He had long since learned to not attempt clanking his own champagne glass against anyone else's, as his strength had become so intense over the years that especially due to the rather fragile nature of champagne glasses, they had often broken whenever he had attempted to move them during the glass-clanking component of the toasting ritual.

Bulma clanked her champagne glass with Vegeta's, right when Chi Chi clanked her glass against Goku's. Chi Chi then clanked her glass with Bulma and Vegeta's glasses, while Bulma likewise did for Chi Chi and Goku.

Out of mutual recognition of what would happen, Goku and Vegeta decided to refrain from what would happen if their glasses met, and they instead rose each of their glasses one last time, nodding to each other in signification of the glory of the moment.

They each took a deep sip of the champagne, then set their glasses down.

"Bulma, this champagne is even better than the amazing stuff they had in Otherworld!" Goku said.

"I'm glad you like it!" Bulma said. "I picked this up a few weeks ago from a vineyard located not too far from Central City, and it's about 50 years old."

"The best things get better with age," Vegeta said, right before taking another sip of his champagne. "After all, with each and every year, Bulma keeps on getting hotter and hotter!"

Bulma blushed, and she warmly grinned.

"Oh, Vegeta …," she said, right before kissing him on the lips.

After she finished, Goku felt the urge to make a comment.

"Well, I can certainly say the same thing about Chi Chi," he said, while putting his left arm around her and giving her a kiss, which she gleefully accepted.

They released from their kiss, with Chi Chi blushing warmly, and Goku continued his comments.

"Chi Chi is, after all, the prettiest girl I've ever seen," Goku said, causing Chi Chi to blush even further.

"As wonderful as she looks, Kakarot, I respectfully disagree, as Bulma is by far the hottest woman on this planet," Vegeta said.

Goku gained a slightly sterner expression, then refocused his attention on Vegeta.

"I don't know, Vegeta. While Bulma is certainly quite attractive, Chi Chi definitely hotter in my book," Goku said.

Vegeta's expression turned one of a bit of a frown.

"Is that a challenge, Kakarot?" Vegeta said, while bracing himself for action, to Bulma's dismay.

"It sure is," Goku said, with Chi Chi deciding that she was beginning to feel the tension in the room skyrocket.

Vegeta quickly stood up from his seat, then placed his right hand firmly onto the table and brought his left hand into a raised fist.

"Bulma is by far the sexiest and hottest woman on the planet!" Vegeta yelled. "I want you to admit it!"

Goku quickly stood up in response, placing his left hand onto the table, with his right in a raised fist.

"Never!" Goku yelled. "Chi Chi is the hottest!"

"Bulma's the hottest!"

"Chi Chi's the hottest!"

"Bulma!"

"Chi Chi!"

"Bulma!"

"Chi Chi!"

Vegeta then slyly thought of something.

"Kakarot, did you ever tell your wife that you admitted to me on the Sacred World of the Kais that you wanted to offer up Bulma, as opposed to your wife, to kiss that preposterous Elder Kai in return for his help, and that you justified this by saying that he should get a kiss from Bulma because according to what you said at the time, Bulma is prettier than Chi Chi?"

Goku was momentarily speechless, while Bulma face-palmed and Chi Chi appeared furious!

"What!" Chi Chi yelled, getting up from the table herself, furious at the revelation.

Bulma would have been considerably angry at Goku too, had it not been for the fact that she knew he had likely offered her "services" up only for the purpose of saving the universe, which was kind of a big deal. Besides, it's not as though her "services" hadn't been many times before in attempts to benefit others, especially in various instances involving Master Roshi, the master of lecherousness.

Goku had to think fast, and think well.

He came up with what he believed was an excellent response.

"I only said that, Chi Chi, because you're so beautiful that I want to be the only one who will ever kiss your lips," Goku said, which significantly softened her facial expression.

Vegeta was quite surprised that Goku had managed to come up with such a fitting response, and so he decided to back down from that particular path of attack.

"The fact still remains, though, Kakarot, that Bulma is the hottest," Vegeta said. "I mean, look at her in that Santa-jacket! I don't have to describe to you in detail how amazing she is because you can see that for yourself!"

"Vegeta, are you actually asking me to look at Bulma in a sensual way?" Goku asked. "Not only would that be disrespectful to her, but it would be disrecpectful to Chi Chi, the hottest woman of all time!"

"Bulma's the hottest!"

"Chi Chi's the hottest!"

"Bulma!"

"Wait, Vegeta!" Goku yelled.

"What the Hell, Kakarot?"

Goku quickly whispered into Vegeta's left ear, while their mates looked on in exasperation. Vegeta quickly gained a noticeable grin, and they both then looked toward Chi Chi and Bulma.

"Kakarot's right; there's only one way to settle this," Vegeta said, while gaining an even more devious expression.

"Ready, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded.

They suddenly jumped backward and apart from each other, such that there were now about three meters between the two of them.

"FU …. SION … HA!" they shouted, while performing the corresponding moves of the Fusion Dance.

The dining room area of Capsule Corporation's private quarters became enveloped by golden radiance, greatly surprising Bulma and Chi Chi, who had never before seen Goku and Vegeta perform the technique.

The glow faded, and their fused counterpart was standing proud, in all his glory.

"Hello, ladies!" Gogeta said playfully, while strolling toward them casually, to which both Bulma and Chi Chi looked rather unamused. "Why should a guy be forced to choose between two extremely zesty ladies like yourselves when you're both so damn hot? Now, I can safely say that MY woman is the hottest, and since I'm being purposefully ambiguous, I'm obviously right!"

"Uh! The two of you are so lame!" Bulma yelled.

"Actually, I'm neither Goku, nor Vegeta, I'm – "

"Yeah, you're a fusion of the two of them, or whatever," Chi Chi said. "Bulma and I can't both be the hottest, and now that you're a fusion of Goku and Vegeta together, you can make a clear choice. Which one of us is the hottest?"

Neither Gogeta, nor the warriors who had fused to form him, had anticipated this predicament.

"Well, um, … but you're both so pretty!" Gogeta said. "Goku and Vegeta obviously have great tastes in women."

The statement made Bulma and Chi Chi instantly blush.

"You're too kind," Bulma said, with the blush in her face still apparent.

"What can I say babe? The both of you turn me on," Gogeta said, right before transforming into his basic form of Super Saiyan.

Chi Chi snickered a bit at that, then briefly whispered into Bulma's right ear.

Gogeta was observing them intently, and wondering what exactly they were up to.

"How would you like to have a special treat?" Chi Chi asked provocatively, while cozily walking forward to him.

"A special treat?" Gogeta asked, with a grin of his own, while Chi Chi placed her arms around his left arm.

"You're such a big, strong, handsome man that you seem like you'd enjoy the amazing, … gift that we want to give you," Bulma said alluringly, while Gogeta's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I think I like where this is going," Gogeta said, while Bulma placed her arms around his right arm.

"We're going to make this your best Christmas ever," Chi Chi said, while caressing his left arm in such a way that Gogeta himself began to blush.

"You're going to enjoy this so much," Bulma said seductively, while licking her lips in excitement.

Gogeta was enthralled in the moment, and the three of them began to walk out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>High above the mall in "Santa City," Piccolo was fervently trying to destroy Bojack, although to limited avail.<p>

Had Bojack not absorbed all the negative plot energy from all the evil Christmas coal that he had somehow absorbed, Piccolo might have stood a chance and defeating him as he had been during the Intergalactic Tournament. But Bojack had been responsible for encouraging the contortion and degradation of the plots of so many movies that had been released since the original theatrical run of Dragon Ball Z Movie 9 in July, 1993, and he had gained an incredible amount of power in addition to all the strength he had gained from discrepancies and poor plot development among the Dragon Ball franchise itself.

"Damn it!" Piccolo yelled, while punching Bojack point-blank in the face and realizing that the attack had hardly done any damage.

"I am by far the greenest, 'Big Green,'" Bojack said, right before kicking Piccolo in the chest.

"What the Hell … does that even mean?" Piccolo asked, while trying to recover from the attack.

"It means I'm by far the most awesome," Bojack said.

"Awesome at being a ridiculous character who was woefully inadequately developed in his original movie," Gohan said. "Now, Bojack, it's time for the six of us to finish you off!"

"Wait, Gohan, what about the fusion between dad and Vegeta?" Goten asked. "If he was here, he would probably defeat all of them extremely easily! Let's just get him over here!"

Gohan sighed.

"Goten, I know that what you're saying it true, but to be quite honest, I'd rather not," Gohan said.

"But, … why?" Goten asked.

Suddenly, years of pent-up rage within Gohan manifested themselves in an anger that surprised even Bojack.

"I was supposed to be the main character in the second half of Dragon Ball Z, and after a humiliating saga in which I ran around in a completely ridiculous costume, all in preparation for my upcoming heroism, I was denied the opportunity to become the hero I was meant to be, and which the Cell Saga and Movie 9 were supposed to set the stage for me to have become! In the end, Dad and Vegeta had to save the universe while I had the dishonor of doing nothing useful at all, even after spending all that time with Elder Kai to gain my Ultimate power-up. And in Movie 10, I needed dad's help. In Movie 11, I was nowhere around. In Movie 12, Dad and Vegeta's fusion did all the work against Janemba. And in Movie 13, Dad defeated Hirudegarn, and I was almost totally useless! I'm tired of being on the sidelines. I don't deserve to be a secondary character, and I refuse to become the worthless and relatively generic throwaway character that I become in Dragon Ball GT! I want to reclaim my destiny and save the world myself! I won't let Dad or Vegeta deprive me of this opportunity! It's my chance to save the world, the way it was always meant to be! No material Christmas gift could ever come close to the Christmas gift of being able to regain my honor."

"You're not going to be saving anyone," Bojack said, with his most sinister grin yet. "Think about this for yourself, Gohan. Think about this carefully. I am the destroyer of quality plots, and the manipulator of plots to fit my contorted and sadistic will. My movie was the last chronological time in the entirety of the Dragon Ball franchise in which you had your awesomely dynamic and bad-ass persona, and after that, in all the times you were portrayed in adulthood, you were shown to be woefully inadequate, even in instances in which you attempted to act tough out of believing yourself to be superior. Knowing all this, Gohan, at what point in the chronological history of the Dragon Ball story line do you believe your destiny to become the main character was first contorted?"

Gohan's mouth was agape, in disbelief.

"That's right," Bojack said. "My movie was released in between the Cell Saga and Buu Sagas, and enabled me to have the perfect opportunity to disrupt and contort the flow of the plot and alter your destiny out of my own sadistic amusement. In revenge for defeating me in Movie 9, I used my plot warping powers and affinity for plot convenience, discrepancies, incoherence, poor plot development, logical fallacies, continuity errors, and implausibility to steal your destiny from you. Ever since facing me, it's all been downhill for you. Imagine how glorious could you have been! But alas, you're nothing but a wasted opportunity. The holidays are a perfect time to rub all of this in your face, depriving you of the gift of wondrous honor and memories that could have been yours, and enabling me to have the gift of seeing you suffer in the pain of your own degradation."

Gohan's mind was reeling with more psychological pain than he had ever experienced at any point in his adult life.

His aura sparked to fervent life, and he shouted loudly for all to hear.

"It is time to reclaim my honor!" Gohan yelled, charging forward into Bojack and punching him straight in the gut, knocking him backward a few meters and causing blood to ooze forth from his mouth.

"That's our cue!" Krillin yelled, as the five warriors began their further zealous attacks against Bojack's henchmen.

Gohan was hitting Bojack with more force than he had used even against Super Buu, and Bojack was failing to block the overwhelming majority of Gohan's lightning-fast punches.

The heavy snow was no significant obstacle for Gohan, who felt thankful that he and his father had trained earlier that day atop snow, signifying that despite the existence of an obstacle in battle, it could be overcome. Whether or not Goku had known that his training with Gohan earlier in the day would be relevant so soon, Gohan had no way of knowing, for his father at many times had demonstrated powers that Gohan still did not fully comprehend. It was quite true that Goku had decided to not interfere with Gohan's battle against Bojack, as he had done in their earlier battle, so long ago. Did this signify that Goku had acknowledged, even without saying it aloud to anyone, that it was finally Gohan's time to truly shine, amidst the falling snow of white?

The idea that this could even remotely be true brought warmth to Gohan's heart, as he punched Bojack in the chest, right above his own.

* * *

><p>On Planet New Namek, the Dragon Balls had been quickly gathered thanks to Kibito Kai and Elder Kai's special abilities to sense energy, and Porunga had been summoned.<p>

The eternal dragon of New Namek was staring down at them, with Elder Moori eagerly assisting them with their wishes.

"YOU HAVE THREE WISHES THAT I SHALL GRANT," Porunga said. "STATE YOUR WISHES!"

"Dragon!" Videl yelled. "Please make it so that Bojack's Plot Warp attack can no longer be used by him, or anyone else!"

Moori relayed the message to Porunga in the Namekian language, and Porunga's eyes glowed for a few moments.

"IT IS DONE!" Porunga said. "STATE YOUR SECOND WISH!"

"Wow, I've been so focused on the first one that I didn't really put much thought into it, other than it should be holiday-themed!" Videl said. "Moori, is there something we give the Namekian people with this next wish?"

"We're blessed with bountiful resources on this planet, and in fact, there are, rather unfortunately, so few of us that we all have more than we need," Moori said. "Use the remaining wishes for your own purposes. It is fine."

"Thanks," Videl said. "But what should we wish for?"

"Christmas is by no means a universal holiday, but it sure is a fun one!" Elder Kai said. "Get something nice for Christmas. Maybe a nice skirt!"

Videl bonked him in the head, responding to the impertinence of the comment.

"He never learns," Kibito Kai said.

"PLEASE HURRY IT UP," Porunga shouted from above. "SHENRON AND I ARE GOING TO WHAT PROMISES TO BE AN AMAZING COCKTAIL PARTY LATER, AND I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE. MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH!"

"Alright, dragon," Videl said. "I want everyone who made any wishes to their parents or to a mall Santa or to anyone else who was open to receiving gift wishes to receive all they wanted for the holidays this year, and for those gifts to arrive right before they wake up for the day!"

"THAT WISH … WILL BE VERY EXPENSIVE!" Porunga said. "I ONLY HAVE A LIMITED BALANCE ON MY CREDIT CARD. I'M NOT SURE IF I CAN GRANT IT!"

While the four were all taken aback by the comment, Moori was especially flabbergasted, as he had never heard Porunga speak in such a tone or make any reference to wishes actually costing any money.

"OH COME ON, I'M JUST JOKING AROUND," Porunga said. "HAVE SOME HOLLY JOLLY CHEER, WHY DON'T YOU? OF COURSE I CAN GRANT THAT WISH!"

Porunga's eyes glowed for about two standard minutes, and they then returned to their normal shine.

"THERE, IT IS DONE," Porunga said. "YOU HAVE ONE WISH LEFT."

"I honestly can't think of anything else at the moment," Videl said.

"Neither can I," Kibito Kai said. "Elder, do you have any ideas?"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" he said, while walking over to Moori and whispering something in his left ear.

The look on Moori's face was one of great surprise.

"But sir, that seems rather unorthodox! Are you sure?" Moori asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure," Elder Kai said. "Believe me, he deserves it!"

Moori communicated the wish in the Namekian language to Porunga, and Videl could have sworn that she heard Porunga chuckle.

His eyes briefly flashed, and then they returned to their normal luster.

"LOL," Porunga said. "WELL, HAVE A GOOD HOLIDAY SEASON, EVERYONE. AND IF SHENRON TRIES TO SHOW YOU ANY PHOTOS OF ME DOING INANE THINGS AT THE UPCOMING PARTY, TELL HIM THAT I'M GOING TO HAVE PLENTY OF PHOTOS OF HIM AS WELL!"

"Um, … sure!" Videl said, with a bit of a sweat-drop.

Porunga's image dissipated, but not before Videl saw what appeared to be a giant Martini glass materialize in his right hand.

The Dragon Balls of Planet New Namek rose to the sky, then rocketed apart from each other, spreading across the planet.

"So, Elder Kai, what exactly did you wish for?" Videl asked.

"Yes Elder, tell us!" Kibito Kai said.

"That's for Moori and me to know, isn't that right?" he asked.

"I'd rather not repeat it anyway," Moori said.

"Elder Kai, just what are you up to?" Kibito Kai asked.

Elder Kai laughed to himself, with more than a slight chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Let's see how you like this, little man!" Zangya shouted, while she attempted to punch Krillin in the face.<p>

Krillin blocked the punch without expending a considerable amount of effort.

"I didn't like that one too much, but I think you'll like this!" Krillin said, right before kicking Zangya lightly in the stomach, which sent her hurtling backward.

She regained her breath, then realized the implications of what had happened.

"When I fought you seven years ago, you weren't nearly this strong!" Zangya said. "And you also had far less hair!"

"If you think I'm strong, you should see what my wife can do!" Krillin shouted, while pointing up above.

Zangya briefly looked, in time for Eighteen to deck her in the face, causing her to plummet downward.

Eighteen then appeared under her, to her great surprise.

"That's it, bitch, I'm going to finish you off once and for all!" Zangya said, while backing away from Eighteen and preparing an energy attack. She summoned forth a whitish energy sphere with a reddish edge, then shot the sphere forward.

"Shoot Blaster!" she yelled.

Eighteen smiled, then effortlessly moved out of the way of the attack.

"My turn," Eighteen said, to Zangya's dismay.

Eighteen suddenly appeared in front of Zangya, then punched her in the stomach, immobilizing her long enough for her together a significant amount of energy.

"Power Blitz!" Eighteen yelled, as the whitish beam with a dark pink edge consumed Zangya, ending her assault.

"She was one of the weakest!" Bojack yelled, while Gohan looked at him with rage, contempt, and disdain.

"And so are you!" Gohan said, before launching a Kamehameha wave toward Bojack, which Bojack was struggling to block.

About 10 meters away, Bujin had locked Piccolo in a bind, while Eighteen was fighting Bido and Krillin was fighting Kogu.

"You can never escape my Psycho Threads!" Bujin said.

"You're a fool!" Piccolo said, causing Bujin to turn around.

He was blasted to smithereens by a combined attack from Goten and Trunks, the Friend Kamehameha, which they had released together as a single beam of amazing power.

"Thanks, boys," Piccolo said.

"We won't have to worry about him again!" Goten said.

"Now, for the rest of them," Trunks said.

Bido knocked Eighteen across the face, causing her to soar backward a few meters into Kogu.

"Watch where you're going, babe!" Kogu said, right as he unsheathed a sword and began to point it straight toward her.

Kogu was surprised to see his sword, and then his right arm, and then his midsection become sliced apart.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my wife!" Krillin said, right before using a Kamehameha of his own to blast Kogu's remains into oblivion.

Bido now recognized that among Bojack's henchmen, he was now alone, with five fierce competitors facing him.

"Master Bojack, maybe it's time for us to retreat!" Bido yelled.

Bojack had fired a generic energy attack into Gohan's Kamehameha in an effort to stop it, and the two remained caught in a beam struggle, with Gohan gaining the upper hand.

"Don't be a wimp, Bido!" Bojack yelled, to his left. "If you don't fight them, I'll kill you myself!"

Bido grunted, then turned to face the five fighters.

"So, the five of you think you can destroy me, huh?" Bido asked. "I'll have you know that I'm a lot stronger than the other ones you killed."

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared in front of Bido, with his right hand pointed straight at Bido's face.

"Sure," Piccolo said rather nonchalantly, as a generic energy blast totally consumed Bido's body.

Bojack saw what had happened and after a few moments, he gained a sinister grin.

He managed to shift himself away from the path of the beam attacks, and Gohan's Kamehameha blasted Bojack's generic energy wave backward.

Gohan let the attacks explode, with a blinding flash of light.

"Why the sudden enthusiasm, Bojack?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you why," Bojack said. "Now that the four of them are gone, I can use my Plot Warp attack to bring the four of them back, using a totally contrived notion that I have the power to do this because we're already dead!"

Bojack placed his right hand forward, and attempted to concentrate energy for the warp.

However, it was to no avail.

"What the Hell?" Bojack yelled. "Why isn't it working!"

"I'll have you know that the Dragon Balls were used to prevent you from ever being able to use that technique again!" Gohan shouted, to Bojack's total chagrin. "You see, Bojack, the Dragon Balls were an especially excellent choice to negate that attack because the Dragon Balls are plot convenience done right, since they require considerable effort to use and can't be used whenever it's convenient, but only at select times. It's a wondrous victory of good plot convenience over the egregious crap that you enjoy."

Even though Bojack was quite furious for what had happened, he managed, after a few moments, to regain a grin.

"What the hell is it now," Piccolo asked.

"All of you are still screwed," Bojack said. "I can still plausibly-enough absorb all of the negative plot energy that my henchmen were allowing to course through their bodies, and use it as my own! I'll establish now that I absorbed negative plot energy from the evil Christmas coal by placing my hand out and absorbing the essence of that energy through letting it seethe from its location into my body. I can feel that although they are gone, the negative plot energy that was flowing through them is still quite vibrant in the air, as it exists independent of whether it is flowing through them. Now, negative plot energy, make me stronger!"

The dark and horrific energy of plot destruction cast its malevolent shadows upon the falling snow, seething through the air and making its way toward Bojack.

The pirate of plot convenience's muscles grew in size without making him appear overly bulky, and his aura gained a significant outer layer of cascading darkness.

"There goes all your hope!" Bojack yelled. "Watch this!"

Bojack vaulted himself forward faster than Gohan could readily see, then punched him repeatedly in the stomach. He smacked Gohan across the face, then launched a generic energy blast into his chest, causing him to spiral backward.

Bojack then appeared right next to Goten and punched him into Trunks, and Bojack next kicked Eighteen into Krillin, causing them to spiral many meters away.

Piccolo attempted to punch Bojack from behind, but was shocked that his attack had truly had far less effect than it had before.

"Is something the matter, 'Big Green?'" Bojack asked, to which Piccolo replied by furiously trying to punch him.

Bojack absorbed a few hits and blocked a few for fun, then punched Piccolo in the stomach and blasted him many meters away.

Before Bojack could land another punch onto Piccolo, Gohan blocked the punch, but barely.

"So, Gohan, I see that you still have some fight in you," Bojack said. "Incidentally, have you ever heard of The Nutcracker suite?"

Without giving Gohan time to adequately respond, Bojack kneed him in the parts, causing Gohan to gasp loudly in pain.

"Get it? I cracked your nuts, and it was sweet!"

Gohan responded by launching a generic blast into Bojack's face, and then taking the opportunity to move many meters backward.

He soon was joined by Goten, Trunks, Eighteen, Krillin, and Piccolo, who were detesting that they were being outclassed by this fiend.

"And to think he was pretending to be Santa Claus!" Goten said. "Santa would never do this!"

Goten remembered something rather important.

"Hey, Trunks?"

"Goten, whatever it is, fighting this guy is probably more important."

"No, Trunks, this is very important!"

"Fine. What is it?"

"I seem to remember something you were thinking about when we were fused, and that it had to do with something I didn't know about Santa Claus," Goten yelled.

Trunks was speechless.

"Well Trunks, tell me what it was!"

"Do you really want to know?" Trunks asked. "This isn't the time for this."

"Enough!" Bojack yelled. "I'll tell him what he wants to know!"

"Wait!" Goten said. "If you're so eager to tell me what it is, and Trunks is resistant, it's probably something I don't want to hear, considering as how you're a big meanie and Trunks is my best friend. But what could it – wait a minute, Trunks, you asked me while we were on line to see this guy if I told Gohan what I wanted for Christmas, and that's before we knew that he wasn't really Santa Claus."

While Goten's analysis wasn't entirely accurate, Trunks decided to play along, and said, "Go on."

"So maybe you had some sort of doubt about whether he was Santa Claus, or – "

Goten interrupted himself, with a shocked revelation coursing through him.

"Santa Claus … isn't real?" Goten asked, with tears starting to form in his eyes, to Gohan's dismay.

Trunks didn't know what to say, and looked at his friend with extreme hesitance.

"Damn it, Trunks! Santa Claus isn't real at all, is he?" Goten angrily asked.

"That's correct," Bojack said. "Santa Claus being real is as much of a blatant lie as me being Santa Claus. However, this outfit is very comfortable. I think after I kill you all, I might wear it for a while."

"Goten, we didn't want you to find out like this," Gohan said, with nervous laughter. "But you figured it out on your own, at least, right?"

"I hate being lied to! I'm a Super Saiyan! No one should lie to me!"

"We just wanted you to have a bit more innocent fun on the holidays," Gohan said.

"Innocent? I might not know a lot of stuff, but how am I innocent?" Goten asked. "I've been absorbed by an evil candy monster, killed when Planet Earth blew up, and lived for seven years without my father! I'm not an innocent little kid, and I don't want to be treated like one!"

"Let me do you a favor and kill you again so that you'll be even less innocent, what do you say!" Bojack shouted aloud.

The rage seethed within Goten, with hidden forces of glory awakening for the very first time.

"Don't mock me!" Goten yelled, right before charging forward at Bojack faster than he could see, with his Super Saiyan aura flaring wildly, and punching him with extreme force in the stomach, causing Bojack to gasp out blood again, and for him to look as though he was experiencing the worst of throbbing pain.

His fellow warriors were absolutely shocked.

Piccolo was the first to think it. If Gohan had possessed remarkable hidden strength as a kid that could be unleashed in situations of intense anger, then Goten …

Piccolo interrupted his own thoughts when he saw Bojack reposition himself and recover enough to counterattack.

"You little fool!" Bojack yelled, right before kicking Goten in the stomach and sending him hurtling backward.

Gohan caught his little brother, who was hacking and wheezing from the impact of the kick.

Goten's power level had reverted to being a little bit less than what it usually was in his Super Saiyan form, and Goten saw the care in Gohan's eyes.

"Little bro', the thing that's most important about the holidays, and I'm going to trust you with this because you've made it clear you want to be treated more like an adult, isn't getting gifts and having fun with toys," Gohan said.

Goten looked toward Gohan, with an emotionally reflective expression, especially in his eyes.

"It isn't?" Goten asked.

"Just like Videl's dad said earlier today, the most important part of the holiday season is showing care and compassion for one another, and celebrating the joy of loved ones and friends," Gohan said. "Toys are meaningless compared to the true spirit of the holidays."

"I … I think I understand!" Goten said, with a smile, right before Gohan placed him by his side.

"Now I think you understand why it's truly important to defeat this guy, so that he not only doesn't ruin the holidays in the material sense, but so that he doesn't harm anyone and prevent families from being able to experience the joy of being with their loved ones and friends."

"You're right, Gohan," Goten said. "Let's defeat this guy and truly celebrate the holidays!"

"None of you will get the chance, because none of you will survive!" Bojack yelled, while gathering darkened energy for an attack.

The six warriors readied themselves for action, eager to defeat Bojack and proliferate the true meaning of the holidays.

* * *

><p>Within the Capsule Corporation compound, the sounds of absolute pleasure could be heard, with Christmas joy surging within each and every one of them.<p>

"The two of you are amazing when you work together," Gogeta said, with a great deal of sensual ecstasy in his voice, letting his eyes flutter in absolute delight at the gift he was receiving.

"We're both so glad that you're enjoying your Christmas present," Chi Chi said, while sniffing the arousing aromas of the moment.

"Oh, Gogeta!" Bulma yelled. "Use your hands less, and use your mouth more!"

Gogeta complied, and sure enough, it was even more pleasurable.

"That's much better," Bulma said, while feeling good that he was enjoying this.

Gogeta briefly exhaled, then began to easily breathe.

"Woah, I got so into it that I needed to come up for air!" Gogeta said, while Bulma and Chi Chi giggled.

"Don't worry about it," Chi Chi said. "Just thrust that thing over here, when you get the chance."

"Alright," Gogeta said, while savoring the delight.

After a few moments, Gogeta thrust the paper plate toward Chi Chi, who was busying herself with piling more of her and Bulma's Christmas cookies onto the plate.

"These cookies are fantastic!" Gogeta said.

"See, Bulma? I told you that if we combined each of our Christmas cookie recipes into one, he would enjoy it!" Chi Chi said.

"Yeah, but he's been crumbling so many of them with his hands because he's eating so fast that he's not letting himself enjoy the cookies as much as he could!" Bulma said. "Don't eat so fast that you need to stop and take a breather! If you eat slower, you'll enjoy these cookies more!"

"That's advice that I'll eagerly take!" Gogeta said, while beginning to shove another cookie right into his mouth. "This is the best Christmas ever!"

* * *

><p>"Alright Bojack, it's time for me to finish you!" Gohan shouted, while flying forward toward Bojack's amassing energy wave.<p>

Bojack sneered at what appeared to be his sudden brashness.

"Imbecile! Now die!" Bojack yelled, as he launched a darkened energy attack straight toward Gohan.

Gohan managed to avoid the attack, and grinned to himself. He kept on flying past Bojack, soaring forward toward the open plains beyond "Santa City."

"Get back here!" Bojack yelled, as he sped in Gohan's direction, attempting to catch him.

"I see," Piccolo said. "Gohan's trying to lure Bojack away from the city so that he can launch an all-out attack against him. But Bojack's so powerful, I'm not entirely sure which of Gohan's attack's he's planning to use to finish the job."

"We've got to go help him!" Goten said.

"That's right!" Krillin said. "We need to give him all the support we can!"

"Let's let Gohan have a bit of distance, and then we'll go," Eighteen said. "He may not want to launch the attack if he feels we might be in the way."

"Good idea," Trunks said.

They waited four about 20 more seconds, then began to fly toward the direction in which Gohan and Bojack were flying.

Bojack was thoroughly enjoying the chase, and launching various rapid blasts of dark energy at Gohan, all in an effort to kill or severely damage him.

Gohan was doing his absolute best to avoid them all, although a few of the blasts came harrowingly close.

They reached a point that was about two kilometers from the outskirts of "Santa City," and Gohan suddenly turned around.

Bojack was quite surprised by the sudden shift, but not nearly as surprised as he was with what happened next.

"Solar Flare!" Gohan yelled, with Bojack's eyesight becoming extremely impeded far beyond the norm for the technique because of all the reflections the blinding light off of all the falling snow in the air and the snowed plains below them.

It was far worse for Bojack's eyes than it would have been had he looked straight into the Earth's sun for five minutes, and Bojack's sudden confusion and disorientation at what happened enabled Gohan to have enough time to fly further up into the air and begin gathering energy for a finishing attack.

"Dad, I've seen you do this so many times, and I believe I've finally figured out how to use this technique myself," Gohan said. "However, in the spirit of the season, I'll add a little bit extra to it."

Gohan raised his hands toward the sky, beginning to collect energy from all around the Earth, coalescing its form into a giant sphere of radiant white above him.

The five approaching warriors had halted their approach after the Solar Flare, but since they had been much farther away from the source than Bojack, they were beginning to regain their eyesight, and saw the sphere taking shape.

Each of them rose their hand up into the air, enabling Gohan to use their energy for ultimate justice.

After another minute, Bojack regained enough of his eyesight to see that Gohan was gathering energy above him for what appeared to be a quite sizable attack already. Bojack knew that even with his increased negative plot energy strength, it was imperative for him to stop his menace, and to stop him quickly.

Bojack charged forward at Gohan while Gohan continued gathering strength, and Gohan responded by bringing both of his feet up and launching a Kamehameha forth from them, similar to what his father had done so many years ago.

Bojack was having difficulty in blocking the attack, especially because his eyesight had not yet fully recovered and the falling snow was further distracting him, and he looked up in horror as the energy sphere above Gohan's head steadily increased in size with each passing moment.

Bojack was astounded that Gohan was gathering so much energy above him at the same time that he was allocating energy into his Kamehameha, and Bojack felt the Kamehameha beginning to push him further backward.

There was no question in Bojack's mind that Gohan was powering up significantly all the while, and that Bojack was running out of options.

Bojack managed to shift himself so that the Kamehameha bypassed him, and Gohan released the constricting energy of the attack, causing it to explode close to Bojack and forcing him to shift his position to avoid the destructive energies.

Gohan was now building up his primary attack with a much more rapid pace of energy accumulation, and he looked upon Bojack with righteous scorn.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else, Bojack!" Gohan said. "It's time for your horrid influence to finally be destroyed!"

"No matter what you do, you will never be able to recover the quality of life you could have had in all the years in which you lived a diminished, inferior, belittling existence to what you could have lived!" Bojack yelled, while charging up a blackened, radiating sphere of energy above him. "I will see to it now that your future, too, is decimated in inadequacy, and that your death at my hands will be the beginning of a new era of oppression and tyranny across this planet. I shall destroy all the quality things that glorify the triumphs of the human race over ignorance, and you will be the first of many who will die in the magnificent path of my remade world!"

"Hope can never die, Bojack!" Gohan said. "No matter what happened in the past, the future can always be brighter! One brave warrior, especially, taught me that long ago, and I believe in my own power to help the world prosper in peace! May the entire world enjoy the serenity of spiritual harmony, and may your horrid and twisted goals never corrupt its victory!"

"The universe shall be further victimized by degraded quality, and what I represent shall forever persist!" Bojack said. "Now face the wrath, of my Destiny Destroyer!"

The attack was headed straight for Gohan, in Bojack's attempt to hit him without giving him the chance to release his far larger, and more righteous attack.

"As long as people fight for peace and freedom, the horrors you believe in can be defeated!" Gohan yelled. "Now, be a weapon emblematic of righteous truth, Christmas Spirit Bomb!"

Gohan released the attack, although it was not moving fast enough to hit Bojack before the Destiny Destroyer hit him.

When the Destiny Destroyer made its way within five meters of Gohan, he smiled.

Gohan quickly drew energy from the Christmas Spirit Bomb into his own body, then kicked the Destiny Destroyer upward, to Bojack's great surprise.

With all of Gohan's efforts, he rereleased the borrowed energy back into the Christmas Spirit Bomb, helping it surround the Destiny Destroyer and breaking down its negative energy into fuel for the positive force.

When the Christmas Spirit Bomb had totally absorbed the energy of Bojack's Destiny Destroyer, and with Bojack staring at the attack with awe, Gohan quickly released the glistening sphere, using the additional energy within it to propel it quickly toward its target.

Bojack realized that the sphere was far too large for him to effectively move out of the way, and he attempted to catch the sphere and propel it backward, but to no avail.

The holy energy began to surround and consume Bojack, decimating all the further horrific acts he had hoped to accomplish, and all the further horrific deeds he hoped to achieve.

Gohan released the full force of the Christmas Spirit Bomb, exploding it in midair, and the surrounding vicinity became enveloped in a radiant, glowing white.

When the light faded, the last glimmers trickled across the falling snow, in the glory of a better world and the victory of a true champion.

* * *

><p>Far away, in a tropical part of the world where snow wasn't falling, Master Roshi had been celebrating the holiday with his sister, Baba, and he was finding the special punch she had concocted to be quite enjoyable.<p>

They were on Turtle Island, and Marron had long since fallen asleep on the living room couch.

Roshi and Baba were in the kitchen, at a point in the evening when the festivities were winding down.

"I'll tell you, Baba, if I have any more of that punch, I think I'll get even dizzier than I am now!" Roshi exclaimed.

"Here I am, a few centuries older than my younger brother, and yet I'm able to hold my liquor better than you!" Baba said.

"Well, when you've got as good circulation as me, after all the fighting I've done, it's par for the course!" Roshi said, a bit loudly. "I was fighting the bad guys before any of those Super Saiyans and aliens and stuff!"

"Well, Roshi, just be glad that you don't have to drive home, tonight," Baba said. "As for me, I left a present under your tree for you, and it's in the red wrapping paper."

"Here's my present for you!" Roshi yelled, while stumbling a bit before catching himself, and then straightening himself out a bit. "Hold on, Baba. I left it upstairs in my bedroom! I'll be right back!"

"Take your time," Baba said, with a sigh.

Roshi somehow managed to stumble up the stairs, then got to the door of his bedroom.

He was quite surprised, as he had been in the kitchen for so long and had not seen his door in hours, that the door was covered with stylish blue wrapping paper.

Even in his inebriated state, he was also surprised to see a card attached to the door knob, and he opened it to read within.

"To Roshi, from your … 'hiccup' … friend in spirit," Roshi read aloud. "I wonder, … 'hiccup,' who this could be from!"

He opened the door, and he joyously jumped in surprise, with blood beginning to comically shoot from his nostrils as it had at many times.

There were hundreds of adult magazines scattered all around round his room, with his floor covered in many layers of them!

"Heh heh! This is the best … 'hiccup' … Christmas ever!" Roshi yelled, right before closing the door and forgetting about why he had went to his room in the first place.

* * *

><p>Eighteen and Krillin congratulated Gohan on a job well done, and he thanked the two of them for their own service on behalf of humanity.<p>

They began their return flight toward Turtle Island, but not before Krillin told Gohan that he had made his father proud.

Piccolo also was ready to depart the scene, but Gohan stopped him right before he was about to go.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend tomorrow with us, Piccolo?" he asked.

Piccolo turned around and smiled at him warmly.

"Tomorrow should be a day for you to spend with your family," Piccolo said. "I'm honored that you want me there, but I believe it would be more appropriate to spend the day with Dende and Mr. Popo. You'll be seeing me soon, though."

"I'm looking forward to it," Gohan said.

Piccolo smiled once more, then headed in the direction of the Lookout.

"Well boys, I think we should drop Trunks off at his place, and then Goten, you and me will fly home," Gohan said. "Sounds like a plan?"

"Just as long as we don't have to fight anymore renegade mall Santas and assorted henchmen along the way," Trunks said.

"If we do, then my big brother will be more than ready to defeat them!" Goten said, while staring at Gohan with admiration.

Gohan noticed his brother's expression, and he felt an unexpected joy from seeing it, as it seemed to convey, in a way, more admiration than he had ever seen Goten give him before.

A few minutes into their flight, Kibito Kai suddenly emerged from an Instantaneous Movement, with Videl at his side.

"Videl!" Gohan yelled, while halting in his path.

"Well, it seems you've defeated that creep and enabled the world to truly enjoy this holiday!" Videl said, with a smile. "I knew there was something I liked about you."

Gohan grinned, then made a consideration.

"Hey, Kibito Kai, thanks for your help in all this," Gohan said.

"No problem," he said. "The four kais had to deal with Bojack's threat before, and helping finish him off again was the least I could do."

"While you're here, I wanted to know if you could take Trunks back to his family, and Goten back to mine," Gohan said, while turning to address Videl. "Do you want to fly home the long way?"

Videl smiled pleasantly.

"Sure," she said, while Kibito Kai considered the moment.

"Alright then, if that's okay with you two, Trunks and Goten," he said.

"Oh, but if we're not around, then who will stop them from making out for hours?" Trunks said, while Gohan got a bit angry, Videl began to blush, and Goten began to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Gohan!" Goten said, while placing his right hand on Kibito Kai's left shoulder.

Trunks placed his left hand on Kibito Kai's right shoulder, and the three of them waved a quick goodbye, right before departing the scene.

"You know, the little rascal had a great idea," Videl said.

"I agree," Gohan said, right before embracing Videl passionately, with their mutual kisses enchanting the evening sky.

The snow was falling, the world was at peace, and the hope for a better tomorrow shined brightly.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Holidays!<em>

_It was not only an honor, but extremely fun, to write this holiday special. I hope that you and your families and friends have a spectacular holiday season, and that in all the positive and noble things you do in life, you strive for your goals with the greatest possible courage and confidence._

_May you joyfully cherish all the venerable wonders of compassion and cheer this season, and may you share your joy with others, so that spirited times of fun may be had by all! _

_Thanks so much for reading this special, and may you have Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Good Bodhi Day, Peaceful Pancha Ganapati, Good Yalda, Happy HumanLight, Respectable Human Rights Day, Happy New Year, and joyous celebrations in all the other wondrous holidays you enjoy! _

_In holiday fun and fanfiction,_

_American Vigor _

_Completed: Dec. 25, 2011_


End file.
